Memories wear away the Mind But Kills the Soul
by Z Robin
Summary: Lately, Tim has become very close to Conner. He didn't complain of being with his lover but it was just out of the blue. Little does Conner know that Tim does this in fear of a memory repeating. TIMKON
1. Chapter 1

Memories wears out the Mind But Kills the Soul.

"I…love…You…Conner….Kent…" Tim whispered as he tried to catch his breath. The white sheets were ruffled and the two lover's bodies were intertwined.

Once Kon caught his breath he replied, "I love you too, Tim Kent." The night/early dawn was filled with passion and sweat. It wasn't for a sexualize drive but a loving desire. Each moment was more climatic than the moment before. It wasn't the BEST sex they had but it was up there on the list. Conner's hugged Tim's body. His large hand laid on Tim's bruised and bare hip. Both of the couple's hair was messy and disheveled; Tim's fingers pulled Kon's hair back. Superboy moved Tim's ebony bangs from his mesmerizing, electric blue eyes. Although Kon was with little energy (so was Tim) he kissed Tim's soft lips. Tim gave a lazy kiss in return. His whole body was sore and ached. His new bruises (in courtesy of Conner and a mission a couple days ago with the titans) were sensitive and every time he moved his muscle, he would silently wince. Even though it has been almost a year since Tim and Conner were married and together for 5, Tim was **still** trying to get use to have a half-Kryptonian drilled into his body.

As though as Kon-El read Tim's mind, he broke away from the kiss. "Go to sleep."

Tim smiled, "How could I?"

"I'm sure you are exhausted I mean…." He lowered his volume and said flirtatiously, "You did do a lot of work…." He trailed off.

Tim blushed. "Shut up," he buried his head on the former Teen of Steel's shoulder. Tim loved moments like these-being with Kon. Especially cuddling with him; he was so warm -like a human heater. Tim's eyelids became heavy and his mind slowly drifted into slumber. It didn't take long for Conner to do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tim…wake up…" Conner nudged Tim.

Tim groaned. Usually he would have been perfectly fine with waking up but today he wanted to stay with Kon as long as possible. But confusin was filled in the former Robin's mind when he didn't feel Conner's soft skin next to him. Superboy sensed the confusion and began to laugh. Tim sat up and started to rub his eye. Once he was adjusted to the lighting Tim saw his husband standing next to the bed fully clothed with a light blue and white plaid t-shirt. Tim smiled with Conner looking so adorable, especially with his square glasses.

"Good morning Sleeping beauty." Kon teased.

Tim yawned, "What time is it?"

"10. You have a meeting-"

"No I don't. I told Bruce I'm taking the day off so I could help you at the farm."

"I know, but he called earlier saying you have to be there."

"But I told him I wasn't going. Ugh! He always does this." He whined.

"Don't worry babe. I'll take you out for lunch after your meeting." Conner suggested as he kissed the top of his lover's forehead. "I have to go but I'll see you later." And just like that Kon left. Tim got out of bed and took a shower first. He wore his normal work clothes- a pair of dress pants and a red dress shirt. When RedRobin walked into the empty living room and walked over to the kitchen counter. On the grantie counter was a picture of the couple in a trip at the countryside of France. Tim looked at his ring finger to once again admire the sliver band Conner gave him when he proposed.

It was at a restaurant and that night Tim couldn't stop crying tears of joy. Kon explained that he would have proposed to Tim years ago when they first started dating but Bruce wouldn't allow it, saying "You two are too young. You are only 17." But years later Kon went down on one knee in front of everyone and declared his love to Tim.

Even just recalling the fond memory Tim blushes and smiles with tears whelming in his eyes. He looked at the digital clock on his phone. He was running late; he quickly grabbed a donut and ran out the door.

**I'm REALLY sorry the chapters are so short but don't worry. I was also thinking of writing a separate Fanfic about Kon proposing to Tim. What do you think? Please tell me in the comments. Thank You.**


End file.
